There are different models of foldable chairs for infants, said foldable chair models generally having a simple makeup and for example including among them the one being made up by a frame making up the backrest and the forward prop and being articulately linked to a second frame making up the backward prop and to a plate making up the seat and coming to rest on the second frame.
A drawback of this type of chairs lies in that because of having their components articulately linked to each other their folded arrangement is not stable, the articulated members effecting relative motions with respect to each other and thus hampering the handling of these chairs when having to move them around and put them aside.